


The Broposal

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Shayne wants to ask Josh to be his bro, gets him a gift and everything. But where the hell did it go?
Relationships: Josh Scherer/Shayne Topp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Broposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pintsizedrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/gifts).



> I'm back to my soft, buff bois. 
> 
> My pal Mer originally shared a random comic about a dino that lost his diamond, and was looking for it to propose to his bro. I changed it a little here.
> 
> I hope she likes this as much as I do.

Shayne cursed under his breath as he riffled through the counter drawers.  
  
“Whatcha lookin’ for, buddy?” Courtney sing-songed as she floated through the Mythical kitchen.  
  
“Gift I got for Josh.” He swore as he slammed his finger into a different drawer.  
  
“Ah, I see. You gonna ask him out?”  
  
Shayne spluttered, he could feel his cheeks pinking while his coworker laughed. “No!”  
  
“No, what?” Josh was there suddenly. Wiping his hands on a towel with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
“Just askin’ if Shayne wanted to help out with another Eat It or Yeet It. You know how it is when no one wants to eat the nasty stuff.” Courtney smiled and waved to the two boys before wandering off with her mug clutched in her hands.  
  
“That show’s real rough on you, huh?” Josh patted his shoulder before sliding towards the fridge.  
  
“Sometimes, yeah…” he trailed off with a sigh.  
  
“What’s wrong, man?” Josh glanced at him from over his shoulder.  
  
Running a hand through his own blond hair he had no idea where to start. “Guess I just miss having my friend so close by. Harder to come chat with you when you guys have moved to a different spot to film. I’m sure Garrett loves having free reign in the kitchen for his gross concoctions though.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Josh was now leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest in thought. “We can always have lunch together, if you want.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Of course. I’ll whip something up for us today. As a celebration for new starts.”  
  
Shayne shuffled slightly, eyes glancing over the chef’s white shirt and blue jeans. “Where’s your apron?”  
  
Josh looked down at himself and laughed, brushing invisible crumbs off his shirt and shoulders. “I leave that one aside for shoots. Don’t want any unexplainable stains on it or anything. Usually I have an apron here, but it looks like someone took them for cleaning.” The taller man motioned towards the empty pegs on the wall.  
  
“Oh, that's where it must have gone!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Shayne bit his lip, shaking his head with a strained smile. “Nothing, nothing. I’ll uh, go check the washing machine and dryer. If they’re done, I’ll bring ‘em back.”  
  
“Shayne! We need you on set!” Sarah hollered down the hall.  
  
The blond cursed up a storm in his mind, he was so fucked now.  
  
“It’s fine. You go, I’ll check. See you for lunch?”  
  
“Yeah, cool.” Shayne smiled and shot finger guns before rushing towards the set.

* * *

“So you got him an apron?” Shayne held his head in his hands, while Courtney sat across from him at the table from hell.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“But as a cook, or chef or whatever, doesn’t he have a bunch?”  
  
Shayne groaned. “Yeah, probably.”  
  
“Then why’d you get it?”  
  
“Because it made me think of him. And I wanted to ask him to be my bro.”  
  
He could hear her rolling her eyes. “Boys are dumb. But you’re even dumber. You know that?”  
  
“If you weren’t like my sister, I’d be insulted.”  
  
“You should be anyways.”  
  
Shayne burst into laughter while Courtney just shook her head at the idiot.

* * *

Shayne shuffled towards the kitchen that Smosh and Mythical shared, now that Josh had his own fancy kitchen for filming. He was mad that he lost the apron. He was positive that he left it on the counter. He had just left to go get something from his office before coming back to the kitchen to find it missing.  
  
Josh was poking around in the fridge, humming something under his breath tunelessly.  
  
“So what’s on the menu? Hopefully nothing awful. Forgot it was an Eat it or Yeet It day.”  
  
Josh snorted. “Only you would purge something from your mind because you don’t want to think about the awaiting nightmares.”  
  
“Well, you’re not really around to help Garrett much. So it happens now and then.”  
  
“That is true. But I was thinking, how about some classic burgers? Nothing fancy.”  
  
Shayne hummed, “Yeah, that’d be good.”  
  
Josh nodded before pulling things from the fridge and placing them on the counter. “Before I start. I did find something mixed in with our aprons and towels and stuff. I think it might be what you were looking for earlier?”  
  
Shayne looked over at Josh with wild eyes, in his hand he held the apron he had purchased. “No! I mean, yes. Yes I was looking for it. But it’s not for me.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No. I got it for you. Thought you might like it…”  
  
Josh smiled before pulling the apron on over his head. “How’s it look?”  
  
Shayne snorted. “Good.”  
  
“‘Practice safe eating, always use condiments.’ A good saying if I’ve ever seen one. And perfect for our burgers. Right?”  
  
Shayne nodded, pink staining his cheeks again. “I, uh, I got it for you… And I was wondering-” he paused to take a breath, “-would you like to be my bro?”  
  
Josh startled slightly, a head of lettuce hitting the counter with a dull thump. “I thought we were already bros?”  
  
Shayne’s cheeks hurt from how embarrassed he was feeling. “I mean, I didn’t want to assume, and wanted to ask properly, and I didn’t mean to offend you!”  
  
Josh came around the island counter and gently grasped the shorter man by the biceps. “Not offended. That’s actually pretty cool of you to not make assumptions. Of course I’ll be your bro, bro.”  
  
Shayne sighed in relief, and without thinking, tugged the chef into a hug. “Thank you.”  
  
A firm pat on his shoulder had him releasing his grip. “You’re welcome. Now, let's celebrate this broposal with a feast of manliness!”  
  
Shayne doubled over from laughing. He was glad he asked Josh to be his bro. It was embarrassing, but worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You like this? Come find me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) and lemme know. Or tell me down in the comments below.


End file.
